city_eighteenfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex McKinen
Alex McKinen was a citizen based in City 18, and later City 11, most notable for his tendency to both attract and survive extremely dangerous and painful situations. Due to an extreme dependency on Breenwater prior to arriving in city 18, Alex suffers long-term memory loss for the entire period from the Seven Hour War to several months prior to the Battle of the Canals, during which he was relocated multiple time across the entirety of the Combine dominion. Alex is one of the few members of the First City 18 Resistance, though he has sufffered cosmetic and emotional scarring as a result of his relatively brief time in the war-torn city. Biography Pre-War Due to his extreme nueral decay during his dependency on breenwater, little to nothing is known regarding Alex's life prior to the Combine invasion, though his apparent knowledge in various scientific fields suggests that he possesed a background in physics and/or engineering. Other than vague memories of immediate family and indistinct life events, Alex considers his life to have "begun" upon his arrival in City 18 Travelling Pre War During his breenwater induced daze, Alex had been relocated numerous times through the Combine Train System, temporarily residing in at least a dozen cities before arriving in City 18. During this period of travelling, Alex developed a severe addiction to breenwater that numbed his mental faculties, blurring his memories of this time period into an indistinct blur. Arrival In City 18 Alex's time of travelling was brought to a close by an unlikely series of coincidences that would trigger his sudden entry into the tumultous city 18 rebellion. Alex was transported to city 18 on a train inbound from city 11, the farthest city from city 18 that still transported citizens in a single train journey. Alex's train was delayed a number of times as it traversed the wastelands, and arrived at its destination just slightly less than a day later than its schedule predicted. These delays, along with the spartan accomidation of the combine transit system, meant that Alex had gone more than two days without access to any breenwater. After Alex's transportation group was delayed once more at processing upon arrival in city 18, he met a citizen by the name of Jospeh Alani. Alani guided Alex around the labyrinthine streets of the city, with the two eventually coming to rest in Alani's residence, a repurposed water treatment station in the slums. As they continued their conversation, an arrangement made possible only by Alex's brief respite from the addictive breenwater, Alani offered Alex a can of Soda. This seemingly innocuous act meant that the period Alex had gone without breenwater had been extended to the point where his body would break free of the drug's effects. A New Life a Anti Civil Sentiments a Personality And Skills Relationships Trivia And Origin Real Life Alex was originally created by Project City Eighteen founder Hourglass (AlexMcKinen) during the Pubgamer era. Many aspects of his character and life have been altered and expanded upon to make him fit the altered timeline. Trivia #Alex was one of the few characters to exist in both the Pubgamer and Suppression eras. #Due to the unique writing style of brandon, Alex has been "killed" numerous times. Category:Characters Category:City 18 Characters Category:Resistance Characters Category:Requiem Characters Category:City 18 Resistance Characters Category:City 11 Characters Category:City 11 Resistance Characters Category:First City Eighteen Reistance Characters Category:Stub Articles